


.

by coolification



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternative season 9 ending, Angst, Dark!Dean, M/M, Mark of Cain, POV Second Person, reverse crypt scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1873059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolification/pseuds/coolification
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His hand tightening the grip on the blade should be sign enough to prevent you from going any closer, but somewhere in there you’re hoping to still be able to find him, so you keep getting closer, and so fast that you can’t even see it, you realise you’re pinned against the floor, the creature sitting on your lap, the blade pressed against your sternum, not quite breaking the skin yet. <br/>“Dean”</p>
            </blockquote>





	.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr 4th May 2014
> 
>  
> 
> [[~]](http://coolification.tumblr.com/post/84735279146/inspired-by-jareds-comment-in-dc-con-you)

You thought it would be easy to find him following the trail of dead bodies, just like breadcrumbs leading to the witch in Hansel and Gretel, but instead you find corpses  _everywhere._ If you didn’t know any better, you might’ve thought it would be impossible for a single person to bring so much death. But you know better. The Mark is in control now, and you’re not sure how much of Dean you’ll be able to recognise in that creature.

"Sam" you call, you see how it takes longer than it should for him to look away from the massacre his brother has created. "It will be more dangerous to face him on our own, but I don’t think we have any other choice. Finding him as soon as possible should be our priority now" he nods, and you take the corridor to your left, leaving him the other side of the building to explore.

You keep walking among the empty carcases of humans, demons, angels -who even knows what else?-, and quite absurdly you think there shouldn’t be so many of them. They’re piled up against the walls, as if in their fear they had found themselves cornered and fell dead on the spot before being able to run away; they are piled up in the middle of the corridor, cluttering the floor, blocking the way, as if death had come so unexpectedly they didn’t even have time to go anywhere else before the blade had sliced their heads off.

You turn a few more corners, walk down a few more hallways, step over a few more corpses, and a chill on your neck warns you of what you’re going to find behind that closed door. You open it anyway.

You enter just in time to see the blade sliding out of Abaddon’s gut, no other survivors left, Crowley long dead. You notice the red lines marking his forearm, the same colour of the light clouding his eyes, the blood on his hands, his clothes, his whole self. What you don’t see is any sign of recognition in those fiery red eyes that won’t meet yours yet. You step closer anyway.

His hand tightening the grip on the blade should be sign enough to prevent you from going any closer, but somewhere in there you’re hoping to still be able to find him, so you keep getting closer, and so fast that you can’t even see it, you realise you’re pinned against the floor, the creature sitting on your lap, the blade pressed against your sternum, not quite breaking the skin yet. “Dean” except the thing on top of you isn’t  _just_ the creature anymore, is it? The red light on those eyes seems to be blinking a little, letting you see sparks of green here and there. “Dean, this isn’t you, I know you’re in there, I know you can hear me” those memories have to mean something to him, right? You know he’s strong enough to break the Mark’s control, you have faith in him, you hope the memory of him freeing you from a similar situation will help him this time. “Dean, we’re family, you told me yourself, and I need you too, because I love you” and suddenly the pressure of the blade on you doesn’t seem quite so intense, and he’s gaping and finally fixing his green eyes on yours. 

"Cas? Cas,  _fuck_ , the urge is too strong. I don’t know how to stop it. I don’t even know if I want to stop it”

"You want to stop it, and you  _can._  Keep looking at me, Dean, you don’t want to kill me, you know this is not you, you can fight it!”

"But why would I? There would be a little resistance at first, then the blade would slice through your organs like they’re made of butter, and the blood would spill, red, bright, warm…" You can see the red returning to his stare, and you won’t allow it taking over.

"Or you could drop the blade and come with us. There would be a little resistance at first, but then you would come home with me, with  _Sam,_  leave the blade behind, and we would find the way to get you rid of the Mark. You would stop feeling its pull, you could be yourself again. With us”

“ _Cas”_  the pain in his voice hurts you almost as much as it does him. A little movement in the corner of your eye catches your attention, you look at Sam in the doorway, you hear Dean’s cry for help “Cas!  _CAS!_ LOOK AT ME!”, and then you feel the blade breaking your skin, entering a fraction of an inch into your body. The next thing you hear is Sam’s muttered curse, no longer confused by the situation in front of him, but you can’t really see what he’s doing next because your eyes are pinned to Dean’s once more. 

"Dean, I’m here, I’m here with you, Dean, I’m not leaving you" The blade starts shaking on his hand, which is a little inconvenient since its point is still in you, but you grit your teeth, don’t let any sound out, and stoically keep holding his gaze. 

"Cas, I don’t want to kill you"

"See, you don’t. You can stop it, Dean, I have faith in you"

“ _How_? I need your help. I need you, Cas”

You put your hands around his neck, and you can feel the blade sinking deeper, but you ignore the pain, because there is nothing more important than what you have to do now, what you want to do. 

His lips feel cold and hard against yours at first, and the blade is shaking so violently now that you think you may pass out, but you don’t allow yourself. You force yourself to remain conscious, and you feel how he starts to return the kiss, how his free hand cups your cheek, how his breath comes hot and fast into your mouth, how his whimper seems to travel all the way from his throat into yours. 

And finally, you also feel the blade leaving your body, and you think you may have heard it fall to the ground somewhere, and maybe Sam picking it up, and could that be Dean calling your name, asking you not to leave him? You’re not really sure, everything around you seems to be quickly turning into darkness, and thinking is becoming so difficult, drifting away and letting yourself fall asleep sounds so tempting…

*End credits roll, summer hiatus begins, Jeremy Carver cackles in the distance*


End file.
